Of Shadows and Moonlight
by Xion5
Summary: Barely one year after Pitch's defeat to the guardians, the forces of the darkness change. But when he finds the cause of this change, it will not only turn his life upside down, but could very well cause his once black and lifeless heart to start beating again. Can this fallen Angel change Pitch for the better? Just who is this child, born of the shadows and moonlight?
1. Prologue

**_First i'd like to state that neater the Rise of the Guardians the movie, nor The Guardians of Childhood books belong to me. (Sadly T_T) They belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce._**

**_This is my very first fan fiction ever, so please go easy on me! XD First I just like to give a shout out to my amazing editor Fantasydreamer244, without her not this would've been possible XD. Guys she is also an amazing author, so if you like Rise of the Guardians you need to go read her stories! And just a quick word of warning, a lot of the content in my story will contain information, characters, and facts from the original book series. So if you haven't read those you might be a little confused. But that just means you need to go read them! I'm currently reading the novels for the third time, and it definitely won't be the last! XD Yes they are that good! If you guys like the Rise of the Guardians movie, you should definitely read the books! Anyway, please let me know what you think of the story, I would love reviews and comments! XD _**

**_ So now without any further ado, I present to you, for the first time ever and anywhere: _**

* * *

**_Of Shadows and_** _**Moonlight**_

_**Prologue:**_

_Pitch Black_

It hadn't even been one year since Pitch's defeat at the hands of the Guardians. Not even one year since he had been turned on by his own accursed nightmares, and dragged back down into his lair. He had been so close, so close to getting rid of those accursed Guardians once and for all! He would've won, he would've completely destroyed all belief in those arrogant fools. Had it not been for _him_. That frosted little brat! He was the one flaw, the one stain in his otherwise flawless plan that he hadn't considered, and it was what had done him in.

But how could he have considered it? He was nothing; it didn't even cross his mind that Jack Frost would be involved in all this. He'd been abandoned by the Guardians, and their precious moon for 300 years. No one could've predicted that he would have been involved. But Pitch still couldn't understand it. Frost should've hated the Guardians! They could've cared less about his existence until the moon told them he was to be a Guardian. Yet, he had the nerve to turn Pitch down! Even after they turned on him during Easter, he still refused Pitch's offer to join him. If it hadn't been for him and that accursed last light Jamie Bennett, his victory would've been assured.

But no matter, he had all the time in the world to get his revenge on the Guardians. He would be back, he would _always_ be back. There will always be fear, and he would see the world shrouded in it, even if it took him the rest of eternity. He would bring about a new dark age, and he wouldn't stop until he saw the world cowering in fear…..

Or so he thought. But, little did he know, that his life, the lives of the Guardians, the very forces of darkness itself, were about to be changed forever.

* * *

_Tsar Lunar, the Man in the Moon_

It was time, and Tsar Lunar knew it. Pitch had come too close. Too close to defeating the Guardians, and far too close to destroying the lights of the world's children.

Something had to be done. The senseless fighting had to stop.

Tsar Lunar was no fool. He knew how much the world needed the darkness, how much it needed fear. Fear protected people; it kept them from doing stupid and dangerous things. Without fear wars would constantly be raging, children would wander off into the forest's at night or onto a busy road. Without fear of death, we would have no reason to fight and survive. Without fear the world would not know courage. Though too much fear would be just as devastating as no fear at all. He knew that very well. Fear was necessary. Pitch Black was necessary. But there must always be a balance. For every shadow, there must be a light to keep the dangers of the darkness at bay. Just as for every light, a shadow must be created to keep the light from burning to brightly only to go out in the end.

However, neither Pitch, nor the Guardians seem to realize this. Ever since the dark ages the balance of light and darkness has been tipped back and forth, time and time again. But, it has gone too far this time. Nearly all light in the world was destroyed, and the world was just barely saved from being thrown back into the dark ages.

"This war has to end. If it doesn't, I fear the next battle will destroy the world's balance altogether. It doesn't matter who would win, the light or the darkness, the world wouldn't be able to survive losing either."

With a heavy sigh Tsar Lunar composed himself, he looked down, smiling fondly at the small bundle of blankets he was holding gently. No, he would not allow that to happen. He wouldn't allow this suffering to occur, especially not to the children. He knew what he had to do. But still he was hesitant, and couldn't help but feel anxious about what was about to occur. He pushed those emotions aside; he could not allow that to stop him from doing what he knew had to be done. He had faith, and he had hope. He knew it would be hard, but also knew that everything will be the way it's supposed to be when this was over. He could feel it, as North would say 'in his belly.'

Carefully cradling the small bundle in his arms, he made his way to the highest open balcony of his palace, where Nightlight was waiting for him.

Now Nightlight, being the man in the moon's oldest friend, as well as his Guardian, had every faith in him. But that did not stop him from feeling very unsure about this plan.

Now like Jack Frost, Nightlight was a being of fun, mischief and happiness. Because of that, he rarely felt anxious or nervous about anything. He actually couldn't remember the last time he felt this way. But he knew one thing for sure, he didn't like it. He knew exactly how dangerous and maniacal Pitch was. He had been trapped inside his cold, un-beating heart for centuries! He had tried to turn Tsar Lunar into a Fearling Prince, and Katherine into a Fearling Princess! He had tried to destroy the Guardians more times than he would care to remember.

So, knowing what was about to happen, what he was about to do, it left him feeling like his chest was being crushed, and his insides were being strangled. He felt suffocated, and he felt something that he had not felt in hundreds of years, something that he felt only a few times before. He felt fear.

Fear for her. About what Pitch might do to her. He didn't like this, he didn't like it one bit.

He had been watching her for the past few days since she first arrived. The man in the moon asked him to take care of her while everything was being prepared. He had watched over and cared for her, just as he had done for MIM when he was a baby. And he quickly grew attached to her, and very protective. He saw her in the same sort of way he had once seen the man in the moon, but also in a different way, a way he didn't understand. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling.

Nightlight never had siblings, or any family really, besides the man in the moon and his parents. So he didn't realize that what he felt was the love an older brother would feel for his little sister. Though Nightlight wasn't sure what he was feeling, the man in the moon did. He knew just how hard this was for Nightlight, how much he cared for the child. This was even harder on Nightlight than it was on himself. When he had first told Nightlight of his intentions, to say that he was shocked would be the understatement of the century. He went to a state of morbid panic and shock, as did all the moonbeams. Though they were flickering, murmuring to one another, and flying around in mass hysteria. Trying to figure out why in the name of the constellations their master would do such a thing. While Nightlight just stood there, looking at the Tsar is if he had just been slapped. When the moonbeams finally settled down, and MIM explained his reasoning for all of this, they joined in with Nightlight and just looked at him like he'd lost his freaking mind.

But still, they knew he was right. Plus it wasn't like any of them could go against him anyway. They couldn't even if they wanted to, which they never would. Nightlight especially, he was the man in the moon's Guardian, and closest friend. He knew that he would've never made a decision like this unless it was absolutely necessary. He trusted the Tsar completely. But that still didn't stop them from feeling the way he was now.

Nightlight gave a small, almost forced smile as he saw Tsar Lunar approach. MIM return the smile, though it was just as forced as Nightlight's. He slowly and very gently handed the bundle over to Nightlight. Both treating it with such care one would think that they were handling glass. Nightlight's smile faded altogether when he looked down on it. His face showing the pure sorrow he felt about having to see her go, and about what was waiting for her. MIM saw how much pain his friend was in, and gently placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know old friend. But it's what has to be done. If anyone has hope of being able to change him, it's her. She's the only one who can set things right, all we can do now is believe in her. Believe that this will all turn out right. But we will always be watching over her. I know for a fact that you won't let anything happen. I almost feel sorry for Pitch, for what you're going to do to him if he ever tries anything."

Nightlight gave a small smile to that, and he couldn't help but laugh a little. Knowing that MIM was being completely serious, but still saying it as if he were joking. He was right, no matter what, he would never, ever let Pitch harm her. If he did, what nearly happened all those years ago at Punjam Hy Loo wouldn't even begin to compare to what he was going to do to him.

So with one last mournful look to his old friend, Nightlight shot up into the night sky with the small child held protectively in his arms. Racing away from the setting sun, down to earth and away from the Moon Palace, still not at all ready for what he was about to do.

Tsar Lunar stood there on the open terrace of his palace, watching his most faithful friend leave with what could very well be the key to ending this war. When Nightlight could no longer be seen in the distance, he looked up to his parent's constellation. Silently praying that what he had just done was not a grievous mistake.


	2. Chapter 1: A Change in the Darkness

**_Hay people! XD Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! My editor Fantasydreamer244 (once again people this woman is amazing, you should all go check out her stories! XD ) seems to have dropped off the face of the earth. T_T _**

**_Fanty PLZ come back I'm starting to worry! DX_**

**_But anyway, here's the next chapter! XD I hope you all enjoy it!_**

**_Once again I'd like to state (if only so I don't get sued) that I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or The Guardians of Childhood book series (sadly T-T) they belong to DreamWorks, and the original creator William Joyce._**

_**So without any further ado, please let me to present the second installment of:**_

* * *

**_Of Shadows and Moonlight_**

**_Chapter 1: A Change in the Darkness_**

Deep below the earth's surface, within caves so dark and foreboding that no human had ever dared to enter them, everything was still and silent. Not even a single grain of nightmare sand moved and disturbed the peace. In this place, where the darkness was ever present, not a single ray of light from the outside world could penetrate it. The only light that could be seen was dull, and came from small candle stubs that lined the walls of the caves every so often as you walked through them.

Now anyone else, or at least anyone who was sane, would know that this was a place no mortal should ever be. Every instinct that feared death and willed to survive would be screaming for them to run as far away from this places they could, and never look back.

This wasn't the case for him however, though he was quite sane, mind you. (Though most people who knew him didn't actually believe that.) However, not many people knew him or even believed in him to begin with. Most people couldn't even see him. After all, there was no such thing as the boogeyman.

Or so people thought anyway.

Oh but he is real, and these caves, where the darkness was ever present, they are his home. This darkened realm that is seemingly cut off from the rest of the world was the home of Pitch Black, the Nightmare King.

Not long after his defeat the Guardians, and when he was turned on by his own accursed nightmares; he was able to regain enough power to be able to get them back under his control. The world was full of fear after all, and all of it gave him power. Whether it was something small and seemingly pointless like a teenager worrying about an upcoming test, or something much more serious, like a man fearing for his life while being held hostage at gunpoint - all of it gave him power. So while he was still weak, and certainly in no condition to fight, he was able to regain enough power to not only regain control of his nightmares, but also to be able to leave his lair in just under a few months.

He was still very weak, and needed time to heal and regain power. While at the same time plotting about all the ways he could get his revenge on those accursed Guardians.

Though at this moment he was resting, and surprisingly enough he was sleeping peacefully. For what seemed like the first time in centuries. Normally his sleep was restless, and accompanied by what seemed to be a never-ending stream of nightmares. Many of which were so strong, that he wouldn't even consider giving them to adults. Ironic isn't it? The King of nightmares being tortured by the very things he controlled, and created. However at this moment, he wasn't dreaming it all. His mind was in a state of calming empty blackness, that he'd grown accustomed to over time, though he rarely got a chance to enjoy it, at least when he was sleeping.

He was all but ripped out of his rarely blissful slumber as his eyes flew open, and he shot straight up in bed with the speed that left him feeling disoriented for a moment. Every muscle in his body tightened and he went rigid. Whatever it was that had awoken him in such a way, he had no idea. Something was wrong. He could feel that much for certain. He'd never felt anything like this before, something strange was going on, and he knew it wasn't right. He didn't know what it was. It was as if the very shadows themselves were screaming. He felt numb, and there was a stinging sensation all over his body, as if he'd been electrocuted. But there was no explanation for it. There was no reason as to why or how any of this was happening.

Then as suddenly is this change came, it stopped.

It happened so quickly he almost thought he'd imagined it. Or that it was just one of the nightmares or fearlings acting up again.

This idea however, was quickly thrown out the proverbial window when one of his nightmares came bounding into his room for no apparent reason. The thing had gone mental. It was prancing and jumping around the room like a dog chasing a butterfly. It was an absolute hysterics. That confirmed it, something was wrong, something was very, very wrong. And whatever it was, it was strong enough not only to have ripped him from his blissful sleep, but also to send his minions into a clear state of insanity.

Pitch quickly got out of bed and melded into the shadows. Not only to go investigate just what in the hell was going on, but also to avoid being trampled by the currently psychotic nightmare. Though what he found in the globe room wasn't much better.

Wait, scratch that. It was worse.

Every single one of his nightmares was going out of their mind. Screeching that sounded something like nails being dragged across a chalkboard echoed throughout the room as the nightmares went frantic, running and flying not only into each other, but the walls and the cages that hung overhead. Causing them to break and come crashing to the ground. Great, just great, he had to stop this before the ceiling started to cave in.

"Enough!" He all but screamed in cold, and extremely irritated fury. All the nightmare suddenly froze, whether on the ground or not. They stopped dead where they were and looked over to their (incredibly pissed off, especially for having been woken up) master. Who was currently glaring daggers at the dark horses, just daring them to try something out of line. Most of them half expecting to suddenly burst into flames under his intense glare. Many of them were honestly a bit surprised when it didn't happen.

Pitch was furious, and currently only had one thought going through the forefront of his mind.

"What in the seven Hells is going on here?!"

Though in truth, he really didn't have to ask. He knew exactly what was going on. The nightmares had sensed exactly what he had, and for some reason, were going ballistic because of it.

The calm lasted for a grand total of about 3 seconds.

Then the feeling came back. It was clearly the same, but it was weaker, and this time it didn't go away. It wasn't painful, if anything it just felt… odd, and incredibly annoying. But that still didn't quite explain what it felt like, something was just different - off somehow. The nightmares felt this as well, they didn't know what to make of it either. Though they didn't act out as strongly as they had before, mainly because they knew if their master got any more pissed off, it wouldn't end well for any of them. While some whined slightly, other started to pace back and forth or in circles. It was almost as if they were restless and fidgeting. And to be quite honest Pitch didn't know what to make of it. They never acted like this. If he didn't know for sure that something was off before, he certainly did now. This was just wrong. That's really the only way to describe this idiocy.

Oh yeah, this was wrong, and he was pissed. No, scratch that, he was livid. These were creatures of darkness! They were meant to make children wake up screaming and running to their parents! To bring terror to the hearts of all who saw them! Yet here they were, acting like mindless, jittery house pets! Oh no, he would not have it. This was going to end, he was going to find out just the hell was going on and put a stop to it right now.

The darkness was his domain. It obeyed him, and was his to control. If someone or something thought that they could use or jack with his darkness, his power, then they clearly had no idea who they were messing with. When he found whoever or whatever was responsible for this mess, he was going to give them a nightmare that would keep them paralyzed in fear for the next six months.

So with one last warning glance at his nightmares, he turned and melted into the shadows once again. Off to find out just what in the hell was going on.


	3. Chapter 2: Not For Nothing

**_Hay guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this out! PLZ lower your torches and pitchforks! XD I have a lot of stuff going on. I have my 16th birthday on Saturday, so cut me a break! I also got pretty sick for a while, I nearly had to go to the hospital! DX But I'm all better now so I was able to work on this chapter! Please also know that the long time periods between updates may continue for the next few chapters. I know what it is I want to write, it's just I've been having a little trouble getting it down on paper ( or into the computer :P ) But I believe that once the story starts picking up I'll be able to write it more easily, and I'll be able to update quicker! As the story picks up the chapters will also be getting longer to! So for now please just bear with me! I would really appreciate it! :D_**

**_Here's another shout out to my amazing editor Fantasydreamer244! None of this would be possible without her! XD Seriously though guys, if you like my story you need to go read hers! She's written some of the best are ROGT fan fiction I've ever read! :D_**

**_I would also like to personally thank everyone who's favorited and reviewed the story thus far! Mystichawk, The One Named MoonLight, oO Lady Luna Oo , PippaFrost, Miyu Hanazono, Thinking Without Speaking, and The-Lost-Gem! You guys are all amazing! Cupcakes and tuna fish for you! XDDD_**

**_Anyway, as a birthday present to me (again it's on Saturday). Please, please, please review! XDDD I love to hear people's comments, ideas, and opinions! If you have any ideas for the story please let me know, and I'll do my best to incorporate them! Though be warned, I have most the story planned out my head already. So I may not get to incorporate everybody's ideas or suggestions, but I'll do my best! XDDD So once again: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_Once again, I would like to state that I do not own Rise Of The Guardians or The Guardians of Childhood book series. Do I look like DreamWorks to you? I thought not. They belong to, of course, DreamWorks and their original creator William Joyce._**

**_So now, without any further ado, please allow me to present the third installment of:_**

* * *

**_Of Shadows and Moonlight_**

**_Chapter 2: Not For Nothing_**

The shadows parted as Pitch descended through them, searching for whatever it was that had sent the nightmares into a state of hysteria. He followed the nagging feeling in the back of his mind, the feeling that had first awoken him, as it slowly began to grow stronger. It wasn't until was practically screaming at him that he noticed what was going on around him, and what he noticed had him freezing on the spot. He couldn't stop his eyes from widening or his jaw from dropping slightly due to the sheer shock of the realization he just had.

The shadows, they weren't doing as he willed.

Even as he stops, the shadows continued to separate, creating a path for him to follow.

"This isn't possible…" And it wasn't. The shadows could only move as commanded, as _he_ commanded. They couldn't move on their own, it just wasn't possible. They had no control or consciousness themselves. But he wasn't causing them to do this. They were moving alone, without cause or reason. They seemed to be calling him, beckoning him forward along the path, as if wanting him to follow. But this just wasn't possible. The fact that they were moving on their own defied the very laws of nature.

His anger over the situation with his nightmares was now accompanied by both concern, and curiosity.

However, Pitch was not the kind of man to simply follow orders or do as others commanded. So his more arrogant and narcissistic self was fighting with his curiosity - strongly demanding he turn around right there, go back home, forget this whole damn mess, and attempt to fall back into the blissful realm of dreamless sleep. However his anger combined with his now growing curiosity, won out in the end. So he proceeded forward, following the path the shadows had created for him.

* * *

Moments later, Pitch melded out of the shadow of a small cliff, at what appeared to be the edge of an empty clearing in the middle of a forest.

To anyone else this place would have seemed beautiful.

On one side the clearing was surrounded by large majestic oak trees, while the other was nestled at the bottom of a 10 foot high cliff. A small waterfall flowed from the top and pooled into a small stream that flowed the outer edge of the clearing. The ground and trees were covered in a thin blanket of snow and frost, while the banks of the small stream were frozen over, the glistening white blanket only adding to its beauty. It seemed completely isolated from the rest of the world. No animals or even their tracks could be seen in the snow, tainting the silence and beauty this place possessed. Even the wind was silent. However, the most enchanting thing by far about this place… was the sky.

That is what truly showed how isolated this place was. Not a single light from a city clouded or diminished the brightness of the stars. Millions of them, shimmering like diamonds in the night sky. Shining so brightly and seemingly so close, that it truly was almost as if one could simply reach out and take one if they tried.

But, Pitch noticed none of this. Because the second he arrived, any curiosity he had, quickly went up in flames and his anger returned tenfold. There was nothing here!

He had been woken up from possibly the best sleep he had had in centuries, had nearly been trampled by an army of psychotic nightmares, only to go searching for the cause of this idiocy to find out the shadows have suddenly gone rogue. FOR NOTHING?!

Pitch was fuming. (Remember when Sandy got so mad that dream sand came out of his ears like a steam train? That is what would currently be happening to Pitch if he had that ability.) He was just about to storm off, to go give out some nightmares that would leave children checking under their beds every night until they were 30.

That is until he noticed the moon.

Slowly reveling itself from behind a small gathering of clouds, the moon seemed to be growing bigger and brighter with every passing second. Its radiant light slowly filling the clearing, causing many of the shadows to retreat farther into the forest as the light reflected off the snow creating millions of tiny prisms and rainbows.

Keeping hidden from the moon's light in the shadows, Pitch could feel his pure, unadulterated hatred coiling in the pit of his stomach. He could practically feel his blood boiling, and his face took on an immediate grimace. If looks could kill, surely Tsar Lunar would be dead ten times over from the glare Pitch was giving him. The area he was standing in seemed to become colder in the already freezing air. Venom was practically dripping off of him as his aura darkened from the pure malice in his blackened heart. And he could practically feel MIM laughing at him and his current situation.

Pitch had finally managed to tear his venomous gaze away from the moon, and he was about to quickly turned his back to leave, completely forgetting his purpose in coming here.

That was when Hell decided to make its presence known on Earth.

The wind howled and came with the sudden ferocity of a hurricane, as if a tornado suddenly decided to appear in the clearing breaking branches from the trees and sending snow and debris everywhere. Pitch had to shield his face with his arms to keep from getting pelted with rocks. The wind was so strong that it nearly knocked him off his feet, and it seemed to be increasing with every second. He felt as if he were being torn to shreds.

Then as suddenly as the wind came, it stopped.

The air stilled, and the sudden silence that followed was deafening. It was as if all life had suddenly vanished from the face of the Earth. Pitch cautiously lowered his arms and opened his eyes, knowing full well that Seraphina was unpredictable, and the wind could start up again at any moment, ten times harsher than before.

The silence remained, and the wind once again was silent, as if it hadn't had even been there at all. But as he was just about to think that everything was over, that it was just some freak wind storm, he was suddenly thrown back into a tree by the force of a sudden explosion of blinding white light and sound and accompanied by an even harsher wind. The force of hitting the tree left him dazed for a moment, barely enough time to vaguely question what the Mack truck that surely must have hit him, was doing in a forest.

Despite the wind he forced his eyes to open, once again attempting to shield his face from the debris being flung every which way. But what he saw caused his eyes to go wide as saucers, and he could only stare in awe at what was happening before him. Suddenly everything prior to now, the demented nightmares, the rouge shadows, that God forsaken MIM, were wiped from his mind as he could form only a single thought.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

* * *

**_Dundundun! ;D_**

**_So what you guys think is in happen next? Any ideas? Please R&R you guys! XD Let me know what you think!_**


	4. Chapter 3: Light of a Fallen Star

**_HI EVERYONE! XDDD I'm still alive! Sorry it took me so long to update! Things have been kinda hectic lately and school starts tomorrow! DX ON A FRIDAY! Isn't that one of the stupidest things you've ever heard?! I swear, my school district is run by a bunch of incompetent, sadistic, numb nuts! _**

**_But anyway, putting my emotional turmoil, and soul crushing pain aside for the moment. I would like to give yet another shout out to my amazingly fantabulous editor Fantasydreamer244! XDDD As always, none of this would've been possible without her! Thank you Fanty! :D Another shout out goes to a very good friend of mine, who is also an amazing author! Thinking Without Speaking! Go check out both their stories people! XDDD_**

**_I would also like to say 'thank you!' to everyone who read and reviewed my story! You guys are all amazing and I really do appreciate your support! :D So cookies to everyone who reviewed! (::) (::) (::) Enjoy your cookies! XDDD But an even bigger 'thank you!' to Mystichawk! Who has reviewed every single chapter in the story so far, and was also one of my favorite authors! Seriously though everyone, if you weren't listening to before you need to do it now. Mystichawk's story'The Boogeyman tries to understand Fanfiction' is one of the most hilarious things I have ever read! You all need to go read it if you haven't already! _**

**_Again, sorry this took so long to update! The other one might take a little while as well, like I said before I have school starting. (God help me T_T) And sadly I seem to have this devastating condition. Apparently my brain and my fingers are mortal enemies and refuse to work with each other. I know what I want to write, and I know what I want to say, but the second I try to type out my fingers get stupid and decide to go on strike for a while. But hopefully, as the story progresses I'll be able to type it more quickly and be able to update sooner. But this is the first fan fiction I've ever written so please try to bear with me._**

**_The chapter should also be getting longer as things in the story start to develop. I would also like to just say that the moment the story is in more of a novel format. Where it's mostly just me, as the narrator talking, and the characters don't say too much. But that will be changing after next few chapters, once the main character gets introduced. So once again, please just try to bear with me. :)_**

**_I will also be starting another fan fiction very soon, and I hope you all will give it a chance and read it! :D_**

**_But as always, please review everyone. Let me know what you think, give suggestions, helpful criticism, ect. I love to hear from you all! XDDD _**

**_I am not DreamWorks. Nor am I Willian Joyce. I may have a bit of an identity crisis, but I know I'm certainly not either of them. Both Rise of the Guardians and The Guardians of Childhood book series belong to them. Believe me, if they did belong to me there would be a billboard outside my house announcing it to the world. But there isn't, so I don't. I only own the story, and my OC's._**

**_So now that all the thank you's, shout outs, and disclaimer/legal bull crap is out of the way. Without any further ado, please allow me to present the third chapter of:_**

* * *

**_Of Shadows and Moonlight_**

**_Chapter 3: Light of a Fallen Star_**

_"What the fuck is going on here?"_

If the shadow acting on their own is against the very laws of nature, than what Pitch was seeing now defied everything else, nature, logic, science, everything. Because this doesn't happen, it can't happen.

It. Isn't. Possible.

But it was. Because it was happening now, right in front of him. And he couldn't look away. Couldn't dispute it, couldn't just write it off as some fluke feeling that he may have just imagined. He couldn't do anything. Because it was happening, and all he could do was watch. In awe, in confusion, in horror that he had only felt once, less than a year ago when his own nightmares turned on him. As everything he knew about the darkness, _his _darkness, was shattered.

Moonbeams. Thousands of them. Fell from the sky like shooting stars into the clearing. Creating a light so strong, so bright that it almost burned. But still, he couldn't look away - because it wasn't just moonbeams that appeared. There were shadows. Despite the intense light that the moonbeams brought with them, the shadows weren't being pushed back. They weren't retreating, or fading away. They actually went toward the light. They charged forward and intercepted the moonbeams. But they still didn't falter. They were actually getting stronger!

But that's not what Pitch was watching. He was watching something far more than the impossible show of shadows being strengthened by light. And it made his blood run cold.

Moonbeams and shadows are mortal enemies. They will fight and struggle to overpower and extinguish the other. Just like the dream and nightmare sands. They oppose each other until only one remains. Taking complete control, and tainting the other. But this is not what was happening now.

They weren't fighting; they weren't trying to overpower one another. No. It almost looked like … like they… were merging.

The shadows rose toward the sky and the moonbeams ascended down, as they twisted and combined into a violent cyclone of darkness and light and the wind raged with even more ferocity than the previous storm. The black and white mixed and separated, contrasting with one another. Looking like ink on a canvas. The wind grew stronger every second, as the two opposing forces twisted together, interlocking like the fingers of two dancers, furious and passionate as they glide across a ballroom floor. The wind and raging storm as the orchestra's melody, playing for the dancers as the cyclone increased in size and speed.

Pitch wasn't sure how long this lasted. It could have been seconds, but it just as well could have been hours. But that didn't really matter, because it was what happened next that mattered, because what happened next is what would change everything.

From within the heart of the whirlwind, a blinding light suddenly appeared - a light ten times brighter than the light of the moonbeams. Like a fallen star, it shone with a light that equaled that of the constellations who once ruled the Golden Age.

Yet it was different somehow. It was even brighter than the moonbeams, and yet… it didn't hurt him. It didn't burn him, or push him away. And the shadows did not flee; they approached, and were not forced back or destroyed. It was almost as if the light was…welcoming the darkness, beckoning it forward.

Even the fearlings were not harmed by it. They weren't agitated or threatened. No. They were silent. As if even they too were staring in wonder at what was happening before them.

It was warm, peaceful, comforting. Everything you would expect to feel from light in this world. He had not felt these things from the light since the day he became the Nightmare King. The day the fearlings possessed him. When they twisted his mind into that of a mad man and blackened his soul forever. He never thought he would feel the light in such away again.

The already bright light intensified every second, as did the storm surrounding it. After only a few moments Pitch was forced to close his eyes or he surely would've gone blind. The wind continued to howl and he was nearly impaled by the branches that had been ripped off the trees and sent flying as if they were spears. He was sure Mother Nature was trying to kill him at this point.

At that moment, a second light appeared. It fell from the sky like a fallen star and with all the force of one. The force was so strong that the cyclone was dispersed and sent outward in an explosion of light, darkness and sound.

The small distance Pitch had between himself and the tree was quickly closed as he was sent flying back (for the second time that evening) into the tree. If the force of the explosion had been any greater, there is no doubt that he would've actually gone through the tree. The collision left him stunned for more than a few seconds this time. But when he was finally able to stop seeing four of everything he slowly forced himself to stand. Wincing as he did from the pain that exploded into the back of his head. It took him a few minutes to steady himself and insure he wasn't going to throw up.

As he was finally able to collect himself he slowly opened his eyes again, completely expecting for the storm to start up a third time and finish him off.

It looked like a tornado had passed through the clearing. And in a way, one sort of had. The trees surrounding the clearing were no longer covered in snow, and were all missing large portions of their branches, which littered the ground along with rocks, dirt and uneven mounds of snow that had been pushed aside by the wind. A few of the smaller trees had been uprooted and were now lying on their sides.

His eyes quickly landed on the center of the clearing where the cyclone had started, the only place clear of debris. Or at least it was supposed to be.

There, where the blinding light had been at the heart of the cyclone, was a small bundle of black blankets.


	5. Chapter 4: Not Evil

**_I am still alive! But just barely! XD _**

**_Once again, SORRY! It's been quite a while since I've updated! DX But things have been kinda hectic around here. I started school (I hate it DX) I have NDK coming up next week that I have to prepare for, and now I seem to have caught a cold on top of it all. T-T It sucks. _**

**_But I wanted to get this up before I have to go back to the gates of hell- I-I mean school, tomorrow. ^-^ I'm also posting the prologue to my next story! XDDD *fireworks explode in the background and confetti rains down upon us* It's called 'You'll Never Know' So I hope you all will give it a try and let me know what you think! XD Be warned though, it's going to be full of drama and angst! It took me three days to write it because I kept bursting into tears! T-T_**

**_BUT DON'T WORRY! For those of you who read it, I promise there will be a happy ending! XD_**

**_Another shout out goes to my awesome editor Fanty! A.K.A Fantasydreamer244. :D Thanks again Fanty! This would it be possible without you! XD And another shout out to everyone who's reviewed and favorited (is that even a word? 0_0 Ah well! It is now! XD ) the story so far! XD Cookies to you guys! (::) (::) (::)_**

**_This chapter is kinda short, but the one after this is going to be way longer to make up for it! XD I'm also trying to get an update schedule! I want to try and update every Sunday! XD So I'm going to do my best and try to stick to that schedule!... Starting after next week. :P I have NDK next week so I probably won't be able to update. =_= Sorry... 10 points of awesomeness to anyone who knows what NDK stands for! XD Let me know in a review (please review T-T) and if you want to know, I'll tell you! XD_**

**_Once again (do I seriously have to put this in every chapter just to avoid getting sued?) I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or The Guardians of Childhood book series. They belong to William Joyce and DreamWorks. Again, if I did own them there would be a billboard outside my house announcing it to the world, and we would be preparing ROGT3 because the second one would've already come out by now. Now that being said; WE DEMAND A SEQUEL! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME DREAM WORKS?! WE WANT A SEQUEL!_**

**_But I digress. XD Anyway, please check out my new story! It should be posted just a little while after this one. :D And as always, please review and let me know what you think! XD Now without any further ado, please allow me to present the fourth chapter of:_**

* * *

**_Of Shadows and Moonlight_**

**_Chapter 4: Not Evil_**

A small, still, pile of black blankets lay in the heart of what had been cyclone of shadows and light only moments before. It clashed with the small amount of snow that remained in the clearing after the storm, even more so than the shadows did. In fact, whatever it was almost looked like it was made of shadows. So much so that Pitch looked up, just to be sure that it wasn't just the shadow of some cloud blocking the light of the moon. But the sky was just as clear as it was before the storm. Not a single cloud obstructed the view of the moon and it's light.

Pitch stared at it intently, hundreds of questions ripping through his head at what he had just seen. Not one of which he was able to answer. The part of his brain that controlled any rationality and common sense he had at the moment was screaming at him to get the fucking hell out of here before anything else happened. And after what he had just seen, he was slightly concerned that what would happen next could very well be the apocalypse.

But he wasn't listening. He wasn't listening because the part of his mind that was still in a state of shock and confusion at this point, was somehow maintaining dominance over the rest of him. And so, before he fully realized what he was doing, he slowly began to approach the black, almost shadowy mass.

He slowly approached the center of the clearing, not even taking note in the fact that he was stepping into the light of the moon. Despite this though, the fearlings still remained silent. With each tentative step forward he slowly felt his curiosity growing, as the questions he still had no answers to racked throughout his mind.

When he was merely feet away, he was finally able to discern what it was. A pile of fine, black velvet cloth was loosely wrapped around something. The cloth itself was as black as ink. It was no wonder he momentarily confused them for shadows. He slowly reached down and grabbed one of the top folds, gently pulling it back to see what it was concealing.

What he saw made him recoil instantaneously. Retracting his hand and stepping away so quickly one would think he had been burned.

Swaddled gently in the inky black cloth, was the sleeping form of a newborn infant.

Pitch just stood there for what felt like an eternity, eyes wide with confusion and slightly unbelieving. An entirely deferent set of questions was now racing through his mind, so fast that he was barely able to even comprehend what they were. A brief moment of panic coursed through him when he thought the child might be dead. This feeling was quickly smothered however, as he saw the faint rise and fall of the black cloth that covered the child.

When he was finally able to tear his gaze away from the small form, his eyes quickly traveled to the moon, his face immediately shifting from a look of stunned confusion to a gnarling scowl.

"What is the meaning of this Lunar?!"

He all but screamed at the luminous orb. There were so many things he wanted to say, to scream at the moon in frustration. But his quickly growing anger and his still lingering shock and confusion quickly drowned the words in his throat. And the moon remained silent as always, by all appearances, just a lifeless rock.

His anger now seething, and his hatred clouding his mind, he gave the moon one last venomous glare before quickly turning his back on it, storming away towards the shadows of the cliff. Fully intent on returning to his lair and taking something for this damn migraine that was beginning to surface in the forefront of his skull.

But just as he was about to reach the safety of the shadows, a small, sniffling noise made his body freeze mid step, breath catching in his thought. Eyes widening as every thought but one fled his mind.

Don't turn around. Just leave, and forget any of this ever happened. Don't even think of playing his game. Don't fucking turn around. Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Don't turn around. DON'T TURN ARO-

But a second small cry, slightly louder and somehow more heart wrenching than the last, caused any resolve and rationality he had left to go up in flames.

"Damn it!" He sighed heavily as he slowly turned around and cautiously made his way back to the center of the clearing.

Now, Pitch Black was many things. He was the Nightmare King. The Boogeyman. The phantom that lurked in the shadows to frighten small children. The monster that hid under beds and in closets that tainted sweet dreams until only fear and nightmares remained. But contrary to what others might believe, he was not evil. And, he most certainly did not harm children. Not physically.

There were enough adults in the world that beat their own children. That abused them. He was not needed for such things. And even if he was, he would still never do it.

Pitch Black loved fear. He was fear. He provided it, and he feed off of it. He knew people's deepest fears, and he used them to his advantage. The fear of others is what kept him alive, what gave him power. It was who he was. But despite that fact, there was one kind of fear that he hated. The one fear he wished he didn't have to feel from others. But he still felt it, every day. The fear of a child being harmed by their own parents. And because of that, he could never just abandon a child like this, to just die. Especially one so young. So helpless.

So even though every fiber of his being was telling him to turn around again, to leave, and to forget this whole damned night ever happened, no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't.

He approached until he was standing just a foot or so away from the baby. He watched the child for a moment with a slight scowl of both irritation and confusion, hesitant and unsure about what he should do. After a few moments of thought , (The last one being 'oh to hell with it!') He slowly began to bend down to pick up the sleeping form.

But just as his hand brushed against the velvety black blanket that swaddled it, the child's eyes slowly fluttered open.

* * *

_**Sorry. Not one of my better endings, but I figured I would be a good place to stop for now. -_- *Dodges thrown pitchforks and torches* HAY! I said I was sorry! **_

_**Anyway, as I said before I'll try to stick to my schedule an update on Sundays, but I probably won't be able to do it next weekend. But then again I might, you never know! XDDD Oh! And I also noticed that quite a few of my favorite authors use a unique kind of 'catch phrase' if you will, at the end of each of their chapters. I thought that was cool, so I'm doing it to. :D Thanks to LeafeonLover and Q-A the Authoress for the idea! XD (And don't worry, I'm not stealing your catchphrases. What kind of girl do you take me for? XD ) My catch phrase will actually be changing every week! XD Even the NSA won't be able to predict what I do next! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**And one more thing. For all of you who supported and gave encouragement to the author dragoscilvio recently. I thank you. And for all of you who have been giving her a hard time KNOCK IT OFF! She was just stating her opinion and you all act like it's the end of the fucking world! She has the right to her opinions, and she has the right to express them in her stories if she wants to! So bugger off! If you wan't to crucify her for just stating how she feels, then you better do it to me to! Because you know what? I agree with her! X(**_

**_Alright_**_**, I've said all I needed to say. So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I'll do my best to update the next one soon. :D **_

_**Keep calm and- Oh shit! Never mind!**_

**_Review_**_**! **_


	6. Chapter 5: Forgotten Promises

**_Hi everybody! XD Sorry I didn't update yesterday! But I was at an anime con all weekend. THAT, and Colorado has pretty much gone to hell in a hand basket over the past week. T-T_**

**_We are currently experiencing what has been aptly named the 100 year storm. And half of Colorado is currently under water. Buildings and homes have collapsed. Roads and fields are now rivers, lots of people are dead and hundreds of people are now missing. T-T It's been really bad here._**

**_People have been evacuated and shelters have been put in place. My family is fine, but everything is still pretty bad here. Our my home collage is closed because there is currently a river running through it, and my entire school district has been closed since Thursday, and will still be closed tomorrow. So I have lots of time to type, but you all are just going to have to bear with me._**

**_I have been talking to a bunch of my friends on here and I would like to apologize I said I would update yesterday, but like I said. It's been ciaos around here. AND my cold has decided to come back with a vengeance, AND I have a bit of writers block. So yeah. Life kinds sucks right now. -_-_**

**_But I should be able to update my other story sometime tomorrow. So again, PLEASE just bear with me, and don't bring out the pitchforks and torches just yet... they'll just get put out in the rain anyways. -_-_**

**_As always I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, and favorited my story's, you guys are awesome! XD Especially you Mystichawk! Your awesomsauce! XDDD I would also like to thank my editor Fanty. Sorry I couldn't wait a bit longer to get your response on my story, but I just needed to get this up, and I know how busy you've been lately. Please try not to overwork yourself and just know that I'm there if you ever need to talk. :)_**

**_I would also like to apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes this time around everyone. If I find any later on I'll be correcting them, so please let me know if you find any. :) Oh! And as promised this chapter is going to be the longest one yet to make up for not updating for a while and a few other things. :3_**

**_And I have warned you before, but I shall do so again! This may be confusing to those of you who haven't read the books. But that just means you need to go and read them! XD_**

**_So as always please review and let me know what you think! XD I should be updating my other story sometime tomorrow. :3 As always I do not own Rise of the Guardians or The Guardians of Childhood book series. They belonged to William Joyce and DreamWorks. So without any further ado. Please allow me to present the 5th chapter of;_**

* * *

**_Of Shadows and Moonlight_**

**_Chapter 5: Forgotten Promises_**

_But just as his hand brushed against the velvety black blanket that swaddled it, the child's eyes slowly fluttered open._

Pitch Black found himself staring into the eyes of the small child before him, and it staring right back. And for what felt like the thousandth time that day, he froze. He froze not just because the child could actually see him, or because of the fact the baby had just suddenly awoke. No, he froze because of the child's eyes themselves.

Deep pools of an almost silvery gray, very similar to his own, stared back at him. The gray darkened to a sharp black at the outer edges of the iris, while it lightened to an almost pure white around the pupil. With scattered streaks of bright silver that contrasted with the metallic gray between the black and white. But they didn't clash. The black and white complimented each other and mixed in a way that showed how individual both were, how different, but blended together in a way that could only be described as harmony. As balance.

And his mind instantly went back to the cyclone. How the darkness and light reacted to one another. How they combined instead of trying to push the other away or overpower it.

People often speak of getting lost in another's eyes. And that is exactly what Pitch found himself doing, if only for a moment. But when he was finally able to collect himself again, his heart sank slightly.

Damn it! Was the only he thing he could think of in those few moments. Because he just knew what would happen next.

Children feared him, they _hated_ him. That's the way it's always been. The way it should be. And whenever a child actually could see him, it was always the same. They would scream and cry for their parents, it didn't really matter how old they were. As long as they could see him it was always the same. But that was the point wasn't it? That was why he existed, to frighten people. Epically children. So he knew that any second the kid would start screaming. He winced slightly in preparation for the shrill cry he knew the child was about to give. And that's exactly what happened.

But it sure as HELL, didn't happen the way he would have ever thought it would.

The child did scream, but it was not in fear. No. It was in glee.

The child beamed at him. It laughed and gurgled happily as it squirmed excitedly in the blankets. The child's eyes never once leaving his as it managed to get one hand loose from under the swaddled cloth and reach up for him.

Pitch could feel his jaw drop and eyes widen as he stared at the child in complete shock. But, somehow that shock must have slightly kick started part of his brain again because suddenly he could use sarcasm again. But he could still only manage to form one quick, smartass remark.

"Well this is….new."

And yet again, his body moved before he was able to fully realize just what in the hell he was doing. He tentatively leaned down and picked up the small form. Earning a squeal of delight in return as he gently cradled the child in his arms. The baby gave an almost content sigh as it curled into the warmth. Softly closing its eyes, seeming as if it was about to fall back into a blissful slumber. Completely ignorant to the fact that it was in the arms of a man who any other child would do anything to try and get away from.

Pitch just continued to stare, completely mesmerized by the small child in his arms. His mind reeling and straining to comprehend every last impossibility he had witnessed in the past 24 hours. He could just feel a searing migraine coming on. And to think, it started out as a completely normal day.

And now here he was. Standing in the middle of God knows where after nearly getting ripped to shreds by a tornado of light and shadows. And holding an infant that by all rights should be screaming at this point, and who apparently fell from the sky.

From this, he can draw a few different conclusions. The world has ended. Hell has frozen over (Jack Frost probably had something to do with that one) After thousands of years the fearlings have finally destroyed any sanity he had managed to preserve. And this child was demented.

Children were supposed to _fear_ him! He was the Boogeyman! He was fear itself! And yet this- this child was falling asleep in his arms! No one should ever feel safe enough to sleep in his presence! Let alone a child!

"This isn't happening. This CAN'T be happening! It just isn't-"

A small yawn shatters his train of thought and brings his attention to the small bundle in his arms. The small child curls into his chest, one small hand holding tightly to the seam of his robe, a small smile gracing the baby's lips.

In that moment Pitch choked on a sudden gasp as a skull splitting pain erupted from behind his eyes.

* * *

_"Hahahaha! Daddy! Daddy! You can't catch me!"_

_"Oh we'll see about that!_

_A small girl with long black hair runs through an empty green field. Giggling and laughing as she tries to outrun her father. She runs to the end of the field, quickly hiding behind a large tree just past the edge of the forest. Panting hard as she tries to catch her breath._

_She carefully peeks behind the tree to see if her daddy had found her yet. But was surprised to see an empty field, her daddy nowhere in sight. She slowly came out from behind the tree. Confused and a little scared that she didn't know where he was._

_"Daddy? Daddy where are you-"_

_"Gotcha!"_

_The man quickly picks her up from behind and lifts her into the air, running his fingers up and down her sides, tickling her mercilessly._

_"Ahahahahahah! No, no! Daddy no! No tickling!"_

_She was able to just make out between laughs and giggles as she fell to the ground. The man chuckled lightly and picked up his daughter. Setting her down on his lap and holding her close._

_"Hehehe. Looks like I finally caught you my little butterfly."_

* * *

_We see the same little girl again, about a year older. Lying in her bed, tossing and turning from a nightmare as the darkened sky outside her window lit up with lightning. She sat strait up in bed with a loud cry when the next boom of thunder sounds. Small tears streamed down her face._

_"Daddy!"_

_It takes only moments for the man to come running into her room. A sword held tightly in his hands, prepared to attack anyone who might have broken in._

_"Seraphina!"_

_He quickly sees his daughter crying, and when he sees no one else in the room, he sheaths his blade and runs to her side. His wife already there and rocking her baby girl back and forth gently._

_"Seraphina, sweet heart. What's wrong?" Her mother cooed softly, trying to comfort her daughter._

_"I-I ha-had a bad d-dream."_

_"Sweet heart." The man carefully sits with his wife on the bed and gently takes his daughter into his arms._

_"Don't be scared sweet heart. It was only a bad dream. It's all over now." The man spoke softly to his distraught daughter as he rocked her back and forth._

_"B-b-but you d-didn't come b-back…" She choked out between sobs as she held on even tighter to the man._

_"What do you mean? I'm right here butterfly."_

_"Y-you went away a-again. T-to go fight the m-monsters. Y-you said you'd c-come b-back, but y-you didn't. Y-you n-never came home! You forgot about me!" The little girl clung to her father as tightly as she possibly could. Fearing with all her heart that the dream would come true and her daddy would just disappear._

_The mad sighed deeply as he continued rocking his little girl, sparing one concerned look at his wife. He pushed his daughter back gently and made sure she was looking right at him. Gently cupping her cheeks and wiping away some of her tears with his thumb._

_"Seraphina, I want you to listen to me very carefully." Hearing her name said so seriously, the little girl looked up at her father through a haze of tears._

_"There will be times when I have to go away for a while. I have to go out and fight those monsters. To keep you, mommy and everyone else safe."_

_"B-but-" She begins tearing up again, not liking what her daddy is saying at all, but he quickly hushes her keeping one finger over her mouth to finish._

_"But I promise you, that no matter what happens. No matter how long I'm gone, or where I go. I will always, always come back to you. And I would never EVER forget about you."_

_*Sniff* "Y-you promise?" Her eyes are despite and wide. The hopefulness and innocence in her voice would be enough to bring a grown to his knees if it would take her sadness away._

_The man pulls his little girl into his arms. Hell bent on doing just that. "I promise."_

_The little girl holds on tightly to her daddy. No longer scared that he's just going to disappear, but still not wanting to be alone._

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes sweetheart?"_

_"C-can I sleep with you and mommy tonight?"_

_"Hehe. Of course you can my little butterfly."_

* * *

_The little girl is crying again. She's standing with her mother in a large, miraculous shipping port. The most magnificent ships of the Golden Age can be seen setting sail to places as far the other side of the galaxy. Traveling from one of the universe's glimmering constellation to another._

_But the greatest ships in the universe are still preparing for launch. The ships of the Golden Age armies are being equipped with massive assortments of weapons and provisions for the long voyage ahead._

_Families are seen giving there last goodbyes as husbands, sons, brothers, and uncles are preparing to leave their loved ones for possibly the last time._

_"Daddy, don't go! Please don't go!" The little girl desperately begs her father to stay, holding onto him as tightly as her little arms possibly can. After all of her nightmares, nothing scares her more than the idea that her daddy won't come back._

_The man reaches down to give his little girl one last hug before he leaves. He knows he won't be coming home for a very long time. Both of them know._

_"I want nothing more than to stay right here with you and your mother Seraphina. But I have to go, to keep you safe. But I promise I'll be back soon, and I'll write to you every day. So I need you to be strong. I need you to promise me that you'll be a big girl, and take care of your mother while I'm gone. Can you do that for me butterfly?"_

_"I-I pr-promise daddy. I promise I-I'll be good." The little girl can only hold on to her daddy. She wants to think that this is just another bed dream. That she'll wake up any second and her daddy won't really be going anywhere. But she knows this isn't a dream. Even dreams don't hurt this much._

_A large whistle signals that it's time to leave. The man holds tightly to his baby girl for one more moment, wishing with all his heart that he could just stay like this forever. But he knows it's not to be. He quickly stands, handing the girl over to his wife and giving her one last kiss goodbye as he prepares to walk away. But the little girl grabs on to his coat at the last second and quickly pulls a long silver chain around his neck._

_*Sniff* "It's s-so you won't f-forget about me."_

_The man quickly looks down to see a small locket hanging open around his neck. A small picture of his beautiful little girl on the inside of a silver clasp. He pulls in his family for one last embrace. Trying desperately to stay strong for his wife and child and not let his tears fall._

_The memory begins to shift and fade back into darkness. But before it fades completely, he is able to hear the last words his daughter would ever say to him as the man he once was._

_"I love you daddy."_

* * *

_**Well? Wellwellwell?! What do you think?!**_

_**Just a bit of a flashback/ montage thingy from Pitch Black's past.**_

_**For those of you who don't know, Pitch Black was originally a great general in a time period in the universe called the Golden Age. His name was Kozmotis Pitchiner, and he had a daughter when he was human. Her name is actually unknown as of the now but it is believed to have been revealed as 'Seraphina' in an interview with William Joyce. She eventually became Mother Nature, but we don't know how. Hopefully we will find everything out on October 15th (I believe. It was supposed to be Oct 1st! Those meanies move it back! DX) when the next volume of the Guardians of Childhood novel series is supposed to release. XD**_

_**It will be called 'The Sandman and the War of Dreams' I just can't wait! XDDD**_

**_Anyway! I should be updating my other story tomorrow, and I should be updating everything again this Sunday! XD If things in my life get better, the flooding and chaos goes down, and my cold f***s off!_**

_**But until then; Keep calm and *sees picture of Jack Frost* and... and... what was I saying?**_

**_REVIEW_**_**!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Fallen Angel

**_Hello people of earth!... This is Earth right? 0_0 Ah well. Doesn't matter much I guess. Anyway! I am among the living! XD *Dodges thrown pitchforks and rocks* For the moment anyway! I am really sorry it's been so long sense my last update! DX There have just been, well. Some complications in both my story and personal life. But I'm not going to get into that._**

**_Before I really get rolling with this though, I would first just like to say a few things. First of all; FANTY! For the love of all that is still good and wholesome in this world! Please take a break! I haven't heard from you in over TWO WEEKS! Mystic and I are both really worried about you. :( So please be alright. You're going to make yourself sick (again!) if you're not careful. You are a dedicated and intelligent individual, and I respect you deeply for that. But please, for the love of God, just take some time off! I'm also very sorry I had to go and post another chapter without your looking it over first. :( But it's been more then two weeks since I updated and I really felt I had to get it done. Again, I'm really sorry and I don't want you to think for a second that I don't appreciate you as my editor, because I do! You are an amazing editor, and even more amazing friend. :)_**

**_Second of all! Everyone! Your attention please! I would like to fully dedicate this chapter to my other wonderful friend Mystichawk! She acted as both a consultant (sorry if this isn't the right word Mystic but I couldn't think of anything else to call it. :P) and editor for this chapter! OK people. I am being 172% serous here. She took what I had, which I actually felt was pretty good, and made it 10 TIMES BETTER! This girl is a future bestselling author and I will be the first in line to buy a copy of the books she is destined to write! Everyone should go check out her work! Especially her story 'The Boogeyman tries to understand Fanfiction.' That story has made me fall out of my chair laughing in practically every chapter! XD You can now all applaud and thank her. She's also the reason this chapter is way longer then normal. :) So once again! Thank you soooo much for your help Mystic. :) This would never have been this amazing without your help! _**

**_So as always I don't own ROGT or the Guardians of Childhood book series. No matter how much I wish I did. -_- They belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce._**

**_So without any further ado! please allow me to present the sixth installment of;_**

* * *

**_Of Shadows and Moonlight_**

**_Chapter 6: Fallen Angel _**

The force of the memory and the shock of the emotions it released was enough to blast Pitch off his feet and send him reeling back. He would've been able to regain his footing easily however, had a tree root not tripped him up as he was forced backwards, leading to him falling flat on his backside with a jarring thud.

His head hit the rough clearing ground and the migraine that had developed since he'd first heard the shadows just about doubled. Air came in and out of his lungs in quick, ragged breaths as he lay motionless on the ground. The impact had knocked the air from his lungs and though it was quite intense, his shock was not enough to let go of the baby he now remembered he was still holding in his arms.

Pitch sighed. _I thought I was done with these!_

The pain slowly began to ebb away from behind his eyes as the minutes past and he began to regain his senses. His hearing and sight tentatively faded in and out of focus as he tried to figure out what he had just seen, and remember just what in the hell he was doing that ended with him lying in a heap on the ground.

_A memory... one of a little girl. And a face! But why now?_

Pitch struggled to remember and it was some time until a light cooing sound eventually brought him back to reality. His body was still bruised and hurt, his brain felt like it was being wrung out like a wet washcloth- to say nothing of the pounding headache that was worming its way through his head -but he still had enough sense to remember the baby that was curling into his chest in a swaddle of black cloth.

He tried to sit up, but the movement of his head sent a shock of pain down his neck and he had to stop. The baby cooed again. Pitch absentmindedly stroked the outside of the baby's swaddlings. The feeling of the cloth on his hand calmed him somewhat and after another minute he was able to sit up and look around, unconsciously keeping a secure hold on the small child so as not to drop it as it squirmed and wriggled in his arms.

He looked down at her. The child was gurgling happily and he gave it an unconscious and fleeting smile, then his mind went back to the mysterious circumstances in which he'd had that memory resurface. It was strange, to say the least. Not the memory, that was something he'd gotten used to after the first time he'd learned he had been someone besides the Nightmare King, more than eight hundred years ago.

It had happened when that girl, Katharine, had shown him that old locket when he had kidnapped the children of Santoff Claussen and taken them the Earth's core. Only fragments of his memory had returned that day. Leaving him only remembering that he had been a father at some point, before the Fearlings had taken him as a host.

Over the centuries, small fragments of his old memories have returned through his dreams- on the nights where nightmare didn't plague his mind that is, and he would see scenes from his past as a human. Most of these memories only involved his daughter, the same girl he'd seen only minutes before, but he had seen a few others.

Memories of his wife and family.

He even vaguely remembered his time as a general, leading the Golden Age army's against the Fearlings, dream pirates and nightmare men. But there was one scene would replay itself over and over again, more than any other. The memory of how the Fearlings took control of him. How they had deceived him into believing his daughter was in danger and was trapped in their prison with them. How he had panicked and unlocked the door to their prison, only for them to possess him and use his hands to destroy the very thing he had given his entire life to protect.

It was something he was forced to relive again and again in his dreams. In his nightmares. And every time it made his heart throb with pain and guilt.

Apart from now, he had only ever had visions of his past in his _sleep_. So _why _would he have seen those things now?

Pitch sighed and wished he could retreat to his cool caves, but he didn't think he could move his legs yet. Why would he be remembering his daughter now? It was over, done with! He couldn't bring her back! She was someone else now. She was Mother Nature just as he was the Nightmare King. There was nothing more to it than that.

Pitch sighed again and closed his eyes. _Why?_ He asked, not knowing or caring if he received an answer. _Why do I always end up like this? Alone, hurt, and wishing that I was just a mindless monster that the Guardians think I am instead of the actually helpful being with a soul that I really am? Why?!_

He didn't know. _He just didn't know!_

It was an impossible question to answer. Maybe the spirit of Fate had a bone to pick with him, maybe it was just his destiny to be alone.

_But you're not alone._

Pitch opened his eyes again. That was right. He wasn't alone. Not now, anyway.

And that one thought brought his attention, once again, to the baby in his arms.

It was laughing now and gurgling happily up at him. Its bright silvery-gray eyes sparkled and its little arms reached up, grasping the seam of his robes in its little fist. The movement of its arms made the blanket wrapped around the child's body fall off partly, revealing bare little shoulders and-

"What the-"

Pitch frowned, bending down and moving the blanket back a little. When he did, he learned two things. One, the baby was undoubtedly a girl. He'd learned as much from her high-pitched giggling and those eyes, but this pretty much clenched it.

The second thing was something a little more surprising and altogether stranger.

A pair of identical black nubs were peeking just over her shoulders.

Pitch blinked, then he shifted his grip on her, turning her just slightly. Maybe it was a trick of the shadows.

It wasn't.

Folded against her back and tucked so that the moving of the blankets couldn't ruffle them, were a gleaming pair of jet-black wings.

Pitch stared. The wings were about as long as an adult raven's. A glossy sheen that reflected the moon's light from above caused them to look as dark as the shadows themselves, yet also making them appear to glow with iridescent radiance. They were clean and fully-grown, the feathers healthy and dark. And in the center of her shoulder blades, between the nubs of bone that connected her wings to her skin, was a small crescent shaped marking.

Pitch looked at the marking for a few seconds, wondering what it meant. Then the right wing, now free from its make-shift harness, extended a little bit, as if testing the air. Pitch watched with fascination as the gentle wind that seemed to be caressing the child ruffled her feathers slightly, as if to play. Causing the small girl to laugh even more and try to grab at the wind in response.

Unwillingly, he smiled as her little fists tried to catch the wind. He was still balancing her in his lap on her side to get a better look at her wings, so he decided to right her and instead pick her up under her arms. Keeping the cloth wrapped around her in case she was part human and could catch cold. There was also a moral aspect too, that this child wasn't his and he shouldn't see it like that, but he didn't think about that. Instead he focused on her amazing wings.

Holding her like any other parent attempting to get their baby to walk, with her little wrapped feet jigging in place against his legs and her back turned towards him, he proceeded to inspect the wings.

One wing was still folded tightly against her back in such a way that it didn't look like it was there at all, while the other flopped and fluttered slightly with every move she made. The wind continued to blow slightly, and the girl gave a little giggle each time it made her wing rise.

Pitch resisted the urge to laugh, then he set the little baby down and re-wrapped her lower body in the blanket. His arms were getting tired of holding her up.

"What are you?" he asked the baby, turning her around to face him. "Where did you come from?"

The baby smiled and cooed softly. Pitch let out a sigh. "Right. As if I really expected you to answer." he muttered, shifting her body's weight to his other leg. "I must've hit my head harder than I thought."

Pitch was curious, no question about it. He wanted to know _what_ this baby was, _why_ it had been sent here, and _who_ had sent it. From that mark between her shoulder blades he had a pretty good idea, but he wasn't sure yet.

"And why me, of all people?" he wondered aloud. "Given my track record, I'm the last person someone would want to take care of a child. Especially a baby."

And yet, the baby seemed to have taken an unnatural shine to him. She didn't cry, like all the other children he'd ever met did when they saw him. She only laughed. Children were not supposed to laugh when they saw him! They were supposed to cower in fear!

"Apparently 'supposed to' isn't having much of an impact anymore," Pitch muttered, looking down at the baby again. She was just looking up at him now, with those amazingly bright silver eyes. Like little twin moons.

Moons!

"Oh, so THAT'S what this is about?!" Pitch yelled, looking up at the moon. The little girl had instantly stopped giggling and was looking at him with wide, confused eyes, but he didn't notice. "You think that a little winged brat is going to turn me into one of your pathetic Guardians?! Well THINK AGAIN!"

His heart was racing. _Who does he think he is?! Thinks he can just drop some child onto me and then I'll just go back to whatever I was?! HA! As if!_

"You've finally lost it, Lunar!" he sneered. "I am not giving up all that I've worked for just for the sake of one snot-nosed, smelly-reared-"

"Choo!"

Pitch stopped. The baby had sneezed and now that she had gotten his attention, she looked up at him with wide, doeful eyes.

"Oh now come on!" he said, glaring at the baby. "Don't try to pull the innocent act. I know you're just a little trap to get me to change back into the goody-two shoes I used to be!"

The baby girl continued to stare up at him, her wide eyes reflecting the moonlight. Pitch tried to look away, but she held his gaze and eventually he sighed. "Well, it's not your fault I suppose." he conceded. "After all, you're only an infant."

He could've sworn the baby nodded, just a little bit.

"It's that damn Moon's plan." Pitch added, glaring skywards again. The Moon was just hanging in the sky, watching him. "Whatever it is, I don't want a part in it! I'm going to leave this strange little bird here for the wolves to feed on! See how you like that!" he called tauntingly to the sky.

The moon didn't move, but the baby reached up for his robe again, intent on grabbing yet another fistful of fabric.

"Oh no!" Pitch said, quickly disentangling himself from her hands and setting her down on the grass a few feet away from him. "I'm done! I don't want any part in this hair-brained scheme!"

Pitch tried to stand but his legs were wobbly, to he had to lean against the ground in rather an undignified position until his legs grew stronger again. When he did stand, he stalked over to the girl and loomed over her, pointing a gray finger at her little nose. "Whatever's happening, whatever you are, I don't care! I'm done. I've had too many dealings with Lunar's minions in the past and even if you are a baby, I'm still not falling for it!"

The baby reached up and latched her small hand around his finger, gurgling and tugging softly.

"Stop that!" he demanded, pulling his finger away. "I'm trying to be serious!"

The baby just watched him with those wide eyes of hers. He could barely see her wing stubs now, covered as she was in the blanket.

"I'm going, and that's that." he said, trying to sound in control. "If you are a magical creature, you'll find your way out of the woods alright."

He straightened up and turned to leave, the mantra that had already drummed itself into his skull from before repeating in his mind.

Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Don't turn around. DON'T TURN-

He made it about six steps before the first cry came. It was like a bird's cry, soft and sweet, but sad as well. Before he could stop himself he was already running back to the baby. He picked her up and held her close, making calm shushing sounds to quiet her. Purely for the sake of not wanting another spirit like oh, say, the _Sandman,_ to hear her and find them.

She quieted the instant he picked her up and started gurgling again when he moved her gently side to side, like he'd seen other parents do.

Like he'd done, once upon a time, with his own little girl.

After she had quieted, Pitch slowly set her down again and tried to walk away. The exact same thing happened and he found himself picking her up and rocking her, like they were a single father and his daughter in a nice cozy home by the fire.

Three times he tried this, and each time it was the same. She would cry if he set her down and then Pitch, cursing whatever semblance of a human soul he had left, would have to pick her up again.

The fourth time seemed to make her angry because she cried a bit louder the other times and when he picked her up again, she didn't stop crying. He stood there, unsure of what to do for several seconds, then he remembered the little girl's playful swipes at the wind and the gentle coo of her voice when it played with her wing. He carefully unwrapped the right wing, gently extending it, and began to stroke it lightly, like you would a frightened cat.

The second his hand touched her wing the little girl went still. Her eye lids fluttered and, with a hum of approval, her voice went silent. Pitch sighed a silent breath of relief and continued stroking the soft black feathers, lest she wake up again and start to cry. She slowly curled back into the warmth of his chest with a soft yawn, her wing opening just a bit more, as if asking him to continue.

After a while Pitch eased his stroking and the little girl's eyes fluttered back open. Though she didn't cry or object to his stopping, he got the sense that she did want him to keep going. He didn't though.

Pitch had to resist the urge to curse under his breath. Just what is the matter with this child?

Pitch gave a heavy sigh. "I guess I can't just leave you here after all." He was at a complete loss of what to do. Whatever this girl was she clearly wasn't human. So the probability of a normal person even being able to see her was slim to none. Though arguably that may have been a good thing, God knows how the humans would react if they could see her.

Maybe he could just leave her at that infernal fairy's palace or the North Pole. It would be the Guardians problem then. Another light cooing sound brought his attention back to the baby in his arms as an almost amusing thought suddenly struck him.

"Are you holding me hostage?" he inquired, peering at her with a small smile on his face. It really had been quite a while since he'd been in such proximity with a child that hadn't cried its head off or screamed.

Again, the strange little baby with the moon eyes seemed to nod sleepily, then she seemed to wake up a bit more and broke out in a small fit of giggling.

Pitch allowed himself a quiet chuckle. "Alright, I supposed it would be cruel to leave you all alone." he admitted, turning towards the edge of the clearing with the winged baby in his arms. "And if you keep screaming every time I let go, I suppose I have no choice but to keep you."

The baby cooed happily, snuggling closer to his chest. He gently turned her and folded her wing back down, then re-wrapped her in the black velvet blanket.

"Just so you know," Pitch added, looking up at the moon. "I'm only doing this because, despite what those morons you call Guardians think, I do have morals and I am not a cruel being."

The baby gave a little musical laugh.

Pitch looked down at her and chuckled. "Well, not _that_ cruel anyway."

She giggled.

Pitch sighed. "Alright, alright, I give. You're coming with me, little lady."

The baby clapped her hands and Pitch got the strangest feeling she could understand everything he was saying to her. Then he dismissed it as just a foolish whim.

_Babies don't have the mental capacity yet for comprehension_, he thought firmly, heading for his cave entrance. _And this one is barely more than an infant. It's just my mind playing tricks._

After that insane hurricane that had delivered the winged baby had diminished, the shadows were obeying his command much more readily now.

That still bothered him of course, and he burned with an intense curiosity to find out what was at play when the light and the dark had combined- something to do with the Man in the Moon no doubt -but he had better things to worry about.

"Like what am I going to do with you when I want to go to sleep, for starters." Pitch said, eyeing the baby nestled in his arms. She was asleep again, tucked up in her blanket like a small bundle of clothed with a face. She was very pretty, in a bright sort of way. Her face glowed softly with an unnatural luminescence just like her eyes, and Pitch had had to strengthen the shadows where they were traveling with some of his own more than once because the light from her face was enough to melt them.

After a few seconds they arrived in front of his cave entrance. He knew he could just teleport into the main cavern itself or, for that matter the large bedchamber where he slept, but he wanted the Nightmares to see her and know that he would not hesitate in any way to destroy them if they so much as laid one grain of nightmare sand on the child.

They had gotten out of control at Easter and he had had to make an example of many of his stronger ones, just to avoid having a mutiny. But some still were a bit riled and might not obey him automatically.

_They will after that fright I gave them earlier_, Pitch thought, smirking. After he'd been woken up by that strange electric-like shock and realized that his nightmares had gone briefly psychotic, he'd raised hell with them. He'd even blasted a few, just for good measure. They would be docile for a while after something like that.

For a while.

Just as Pitch was about to enter the caves and make for his bedroom, a pair of gleaming golden eyes peered out of the gloom.

Pitch smirked. _Right on time._

He beckoned for the beast to step forward, and when it did he realized that it was the only truly faithful one of his creations - Onyx, his first nightmare.

"Listen here," he ordered as the nervous beast walked towards him. It might not have seen the baby yet. "I have a task for you."

Onyx bowed its head and spoke in a language that hadn't been heard since the last great Fearlings had chosen him as their host. The language didn't translate to English, but Pitch knew it well enough to know that Onyx was observing the proper protocol.

"I have just been given an exceedingly odd task, and even now I'm not sure exactly what it entitles." he admitted. "All you need to know is that this task is a living, breathing being. A child, to be precise."

Onyx raised its head and nickered in confusion, then it looked down and saw the small form its master was carrying. "I want you to tell the others;" Pitch said, gesturing to the small bundle. She was waking up. "_No one_ is to touch her, give her any sort of nightmares, or even look at her the wrong way. _Am I clear?_" he hissed the last sentence, looking Onyx squarely in the eyes. He liked Onyx, but you had to be firm with your '_help_'.

Onyx nodded briefly, then turned to go carry out her orders. "Wait!" Pitch called. Onyx froze. "Come here."

Onyx turned around and waited again for orders.

Pitch looked down at the black-swaddled bundle in his arms. She wasn't afraid of him, that much was obvious, but what about the _Nightmares?_

He had designed them to be horrifying, to have children shaking in fear if they were to ever see one. They were concentrated fear; corrupted dream sand that served to bring terror to the hearts of children in place of good dreams. For whatever reason this child did not fear him, but how could she not fear the nightmares?

He shifted her weight and allowed her to sit up a little bit, then he beckoned for the Nightmare to come closer. Onyx reluctantly agreed and soon the yawning baby and the snorting nightmare were almost nose to nose.

Several minutes passed. Onyx looked at the baby, and the baby staring back sleepily at Onyx. Neither moved more than to blink or breathe, and Pitch was left there in probably the most awkward position ever.

_I swear, this child is broken!_ He thought grouchily. _She doesn't fear me, and apparently she doesn't fear my Nightmares either!_

Though he would never admit to anyone, this sudden realization saddened him slightly.

He was fear, and he was supposed to be feared. He knew that. It was what he was. _Who_ he was. That was never going to change. He had accepted that long ago. But this child… _she wasn't afraid._

He couldn't remember the last time someone hadn't looked at him in terror, or in hatred. Probably because no one ever had. It felt… nice. Not to be seen as just some kind of monster. _But it just doesn't work like that._

He looked down at the girl slowly, once again waiting for her to start crying.

The little girl stared intently at the strange black thing that had woken her back up. What was it? It was so big, and it made funny sounds. Her eyes widened as it moved closer, staring curiously back at her with its shiny yellow eyes.

Pitch closed his eyes tightly with a sigh. He was gaining absolutely nothing from this. He had been right. The girl was either a freak human science project that just so happened to be immune to fear or-

Or what?

Whatever this child was, she definitely wasn't human. The wings and the mark on her back ruled that out. But she couldn't be a spirit ether. That… that was just imposable. Spirit's weren't born- except in his case spirits were chosen by the Moon to become immortal. Some when they were living and some after they had already died, though he had only ever heard of that happening once.

Pitch sighed. He was running low on ideas about this girl, and her lack of fear towards the Nightmare just confused him more. What on earth was this girl? Or was she something from somewhere _other_ than earth?

The idea was the most plausible one yet, considering that mark between her shoulder blades and those eyes.

Immortals couldn't age. They were stuck as they were until they faded into nonexistence or were somehow destroyed. That hadn't happened for a long time, but it had happened. And from what he knew it was impossible for immortals have children, so that idea was out. What else was there?

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a loud cry emitting from the infant in his arms. He winced. OK, maybe he was wrong. Maybe she was scared of the Nightmares after all and all was well with the-

His thoughts were abruptly cut off as the shrill cry gave way to laughter and giggling. His eyes shot open as he stared, dumbfounded, as the baby girl reached her arms out to try and touch the Nightmare. The dark horse reared back a bit in shock and looked to stare at its master, having no idea how to respond to this.

The baby gurgled and laughed happily, oblivious of the danger the mare could pose to her.

Pitch looked from her to the very confused mare, then back to the girl who was still reaching up for the nightmare and squirming around excitedly again.

The nightmare looked back and forth between its master and the small child in complete confusion. _You're not screaming in terror?_

Curiously, the mare slowly lowered its head back down toward the bouncing child. The girl squirmed and giggled happily as she reached up to touch the dark horse. Softly running her fingers over the grainy sand it was formed from. The mare sneezed when her little hand brushed against its nose and backed up a few steps.

The girl reached out and tried to touch the mare again, but it backed up another step, shifting and nickering nervously.

"Oh come on!" Pitch scoffed. "It's only a baby!"

The horse gave him a look and Pitch smirked. "OK, yes, it's a baby with wings that has no fear, but it's still just a baby!"

Onyx's eyes widened and he looked down at the girl, earning a laugh from Pitch.

"I'll explain later." he said. "Sufficed to say, she's a little unnatural. But then again, so are we."

The horse nickered and Pitch allowed himself a small smile. He was still in shock, which just seemed to be happening more and more as this day went on, but he was a patient spirit. He knew that he would learn everything about this strange little girl in due time.

The horse pulled away after a few moments, continuing to look quizzically at the small child in its masters arms. The girl just continued to laugh and coo happily at the creature, only to look up and smile widely at Pitch. Beaming at him happily as she slowly began to calm back down.

And Pitch's eyes widened suddenly. Because for a moment, he wasn't holding this girl anymore.

He was holding his daughter again.

She was smiling happily at him as he held her tightly, running his hands through her hair like he always did when he held her.

_"Haha! I love you daddy!"_

The vision lasted for only a moment before fading back to reality, and he was once again looking at the small girl in his arms. The Nightmare was still standing in front of him, only now it was closer and its nose was being stroked by the baby. She continued to smile up at him and Onyx, laughing and cooing softly all the while.

The horse was a little easier around the girl than before and it even let her rub its nose with her fat little fist and for whatever reason, Pitch couldn't help but smile back at her when he saw her beautiful little face, and those glowing eyes. She was an angel in miniature, but for him or for her, he wasn't sure.

After a while, Pitch regained his senses and looked up at Onyx. "Go tell the others." he said in a quiet voice. "I need to get her inside."

Onyx looked at its master, then back down at the little girl in his arms. Onyx bowed his head, then turned and retreated back into the darkness.

Pitch raised his head and gave the moon, which was still visible from where he was standing in front of the entrance to his caves, a final questioning glance.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

The Moon was silent.

"Alright." Pitch said, knowing that it was futile to argue or ask more. He lowered his head and set off down the tunnel that led through his caves. "You wanna learn something; you have to learn it the hard way."

* * *

Several miles above the earth, a thin spectral boy with a diamond tipped staff hid behind a thin cloud that merged with the otherwise clear and starry sky. He let out a relieves sigh and smiled as he triumphantly watched the Nightmare King carry the baby into his caves and disappear into the darkness.

Excellent. Pitch had done exactly what Manny had intended him to do. Now all that was left was the final stage of his plan. A plan which would finally, _finally_, bring the Boogeyman back to what he was before. All they had to do was wait.

Nightlight let out a joyful laugh, then shot off into the sky. Off to play a game of moonbeam tag.

Soon.

* * *

_**ATTENTION! IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE TOP A.N. THAT'S FINE! BUT IF YOU ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT WEATHER THIS STORY GOES ON OR NOT YOU NEED TO READ THE FALLOWING!**_

_**that's the chapter! XD Please, please, PLEASE review and let me know what you think!**_

_**And if you don't want to review for that! Then review about this! I am officially opining up a (metaphorical) suggestion box! As you all saw, Pitch is keeping her. Witch means this story is going to be full of family and father/ daughter fluff! I have some ideas for what I'm going to do. But I don't have enough. -_- THAT and fluff is not exactly my forte... SO! Please give me suggestions, requests, ideas, anything you got! Let me know what you want to see!... Because otherwise this story is going to take forever, I'm going to get stuck, and it may just end up dying before it even gets to the drama and romance!**_

_**So yeah. Please tell me what you want to see. Otherwise we're all in trouble. And thank you to all of you who liked, reviewed, and favorited the story! You guys are all awesome! I'll do my best to update this and my other story soon, but you know. Writers block is a b**** and life can, well, just be life. -_- But I'll do my best! XD**_

_**And until next time; Keep calm and quietly plot revenge! XD**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	8. AN I am very sorry!

**_Hello people of everywhere and nowhere!_**

**_I am sorry to say that, no, this is not a chapter. I am posting this on both of my story's just to give you all a little heads up. Both of my story's will be put temporarily on hold as of this moment. WAIT! Before you all run off and start sharpening your pitchforks please just let me explain! This coming Saturday I have a practice ACT and SAT test. So I will be focusing on studying for that as well as other tests and projects I have to do for school. _**

**_I know, I know. Your probably all asking "Why in the f****** hell would you study for a practice test?" and stuff. But the answer is quite simple. Even though what I'm taking is just a practice test for ACT's and SAT's I will be taking next year, I can still get scholarships if I do well on them, and of course their great practice for the hell I'm going to experience next year. -_- I also have maintained a 4.0 GPA in school for the past two years and there is no way in HELL I'm gonna let that change. So I need to focus on some school work for little bit._**

**_There is also a very small... Scratch that a very LARGE problem I'm having with a little thing we like to call 'writer's block.' I have been working on the next chapter of 'You'll Never Know' for over three weeks and what I have kind of sucks at the moment... Its not even finished. So I'm going to be working on that as well as the next chapter of 'Of Shadows and Moonlight.' But it will take me some time! DX_**

**_Please don't kill me! And I promised update both stories as soon as possible. There is no way I'm going to be able to do with it this weekend, and possibly next weekend as well. For this, I am sorry. Most likely the weekend after that is when I will finally be able to update. What I'm going to try to do is post one chapter for both stories on Halloween is a little present to you all. :)_**

**_Thank you everyone who understands what I'm going through, and thank you even if you don't because it still means that you're reading this right now. :P Another thank you goes out to everyone who has reviewed and favorited the story. I will update as soon as possible, I promise! Oh! And Mystic? Chances are you're going to read this eventually, so I would just like to say that I would really appreciated if you could give me a hand on some of the upcoming work I'm doing. ONLY IF YOUR NOT BUSY AND ONLY IF YOU WANT TO! I totally understand if you can't or don't want to. I just want you to keep focusing on your amazing stories! XD But if you can spare hand, I would really appreciate it. :) And Fanty? If you're reading this, for the love of God, contact me woman! Your worrying me half to death here! DX_**

**_So yet again, I am deeply sorry about this and I will be updating as soon as possible! The next update will be a hollowean present at the latest. :) And when it is up I will be replacing this author's note with the new chapter(s). I may very well be giving you more than one as an apology. :P_**

**_So until the next update; Keep calm and read a book... Or fan fiction. Whatever tickles your fancy. :P_**


End file.
